


Buenaventura

by Vivacious



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn tapaa sanoa, että Hercules Shipwright ei ole hänelle mitään. Totuus vain on paljon sokerisempi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenaventura

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CP kuuluu loistavalle John Finnemorelle, ei minulle.

Carolyn tapaa sanoa, että Hercules Shipwright ei ole hänelle mitään. Ei seurustelukumppani, ei poikaystävä (herra paratkoon, heistä kumpikaan ei ole ollut teini enää vuosiin), ei sulhanen, saati sitten avopuoliso, vaikka tämän koreasti leikatut puvut ja hammasharja ovatkin hiljalleen hiipineet kaappeihin Carolynin tavaroiden sekaan. Siksi jollekulle saattaisi tulla yllätyksenä että Herc saa aamuisen espressonsa itse Carolynin keittiöön raahaamastaan koneesta ja ojentaa Arthurille vaaleanpunaisella sokerilla hunnutettuja muroja sinä sunnuntaiaamuna. Se tuntuu hieman hassulta jopa Carolynista itsestään. Hän tiirailee tilannetta sanomalehden ylitse ja juo kahvia mukista, jonka Arthur oli antanut hänelle edellisenä äitienpäivänä. Muki on kirkkaan violetti ja siinä lukee  _maailman loistavin äiti_. Herc on silmäillyt tekstiä ällöttävän pehmein silmin sinä aamuna. Mokomakin ylitunteellinen tolvana.   
  
Arthur lähtee pöydästä hakemaan matkatavaroitaan, ja Herc nousee vetämään ylleen pilotintakkiaan. Carolyn ei vielä vaivaudu ylös tuolistaan. Hän tarvitsee vielä toisen kupillisen, jotta tulee kestämään pilottiensa naljailun heidän kuolettavan pitkällä matkallaan. Puhumattakaan sitten  _matkustajista_. Sana maistuu kirpeältä Carolynin suussa ja hän haukkaa sen peittääkseen palasen vadelmamarmeladilla siveltyä paahtoleipää. Arthur on näemmä taas ryöstänyt jonkin hotellin aamiaispöydän. Marmeladirasian teksti on pelkkiä epämääräisiä pisteitä ja viivoja. Kreikkaa kenties? He olivat toissa viikolla Ateenassa.   
  
”Oletko nähnyt hattuani?” Herc kysyy palatessaan takaisin keittiöön.   
  
”Toisinaan mietin, olenko ainut aikuinen tässä talossa”, Carolyn huokaa. ”Se on lipaston päällä.”  
  
Kun Herc kehtaa charmantin hymyn kera sanoa  _rakastan sinua_ , hän saa vaivan palkakseen tuhahduksen ja mukamas ärtyneen muminan.  _Tietenkin, tiedän, tiedän, olepas nyt hiljaa ja pistä se kravatti kaulaan ennen kuin joudun kuristamaan sinut._  Silloin Herc pudistaa päätään huvittuneesti ja kehtaa vielä pyytää lähtösuukkoa.   
  
”Olemme menossa samaan koneeseen, Hercules, sellaiseen ei liene tarvetta.”  
  
”Mutta Carolyn, kyllä voisit sen silti kihlatullesi suoda. Perinteet kunniaan.”  
  
”Minä en ole mikään muinasjäänne!”  
  
”En minä niin väittänytkään! Taivaan tähden, nainen.”  
  
”Se on rouva Knapp-Shappey sinulle.”  
  
”Muttei enää kauaa”, Herc vastaa, ja Carolyn rypistää otsaansa poskiensa pienoisesta kuumotuksesta huolimatta.   
  
” _Rouva Shipwright_ ”, Herc hyrisee. ”En malta odottaa.”  
  
Pieni osa Carolynista tahtoisi hymyillä. Hän tukahduttaa sen hörppäämällä mustaa kahvia ja viittomalla Herciä autoa kohden.   
  
”Menoksi nyt, senkin sentimentaalinen ukko”, hän mumisee. ”Olen pomosi ja tulen olemaan vielä sittenkin kun me menemme… kun me… tuota menemme nai… Ansaitsen kunnioitusta, se on se mitä tarkoitan”, hän kakaisee ulos. Herc virnistää leveästi.   
  
”Kyllähän sinä tiedät, että palvon maata jalkojesi alla, Carolyn, kultaseni.”  
  
”Niin niin…  _Arthur!_  Meidän pitää lähteä.”  
  
”Mutta äiti, en löydä sateenvarjoani”, ovensuuhun ilmaantunut Arthur valittaa.  
  
”Poikakulta, olemme menossa Kolumbiaan, olen vallan varma siitä, ettet tarvitse sateenvarjoa.”  
  
”Douglas sanoi, että siellä on sademetsiä”, Arthur kertoo innosta loistavan hymyn kera. ”En voi lähteä varautumatta.”  
  
_Niinpä tietenkin._  
  
”Me emme ole menossa sademetsään, Arthur. Ainoastaan hotelliin, jossa vettä ei toivon mukaan tule muualta kuin hanasta.”  
  
”Ah”, Herc nyökkää. ”Olisi mitä ikävintä jos Puolan tapaus toistuisi.”  
  
Carolyn värisee ajatellessaan motellin rusehtavaa vettä vuotavaa kattoa. Tietenkin hän oli saanut vaihdettua huonetta menemällä samaan He— Vaan mitä sitä turhia menneitä muistelemaan.   
  
”Nyt menoksi herrasmiehet”, Carolyn sanoo ja suuntaa ulko-ovelle. ”Hetkinen. Missä—”  
  
”Vein matkalaukkusi jo autoon”, Herc sanoo.   
  
”Hm. Kiitos.”  
  
”Kuka sanoikaan, etteivät aamut ole ihmeitä täynnä.”  
  
Carolynin mulkaisu voisi hapattaa maidon, mutta Herc vain ohittaa sen olankohautuksella ja siirtyy keskustelemaan papukaijoista Arthurin kanssa.  _Olen varma, että löydämme yhden jostakin ravintolasta. Voimme mennä illalliselle jonnekin teemapaikkaan äitisi kanssa._  
  
_Oikeastiko?! Loistavaa._  
  
Carolyn tuntee ilmeensä pehmenevän. Ei sillä, että hän sitä myöntäisi, mutta Herc tulee hyvin toimeen Arthurin kanssa. Paljon paremmin kuin Gordon ikinä oli tullut. Carolynin rintaa lämmittää, kun hänen kultainen poikansa saa suostuteltua Hercin seuraansa takapenkille.   
  
Heidän saapuessaan paikalle Douglasin Lexus on jo parkissa. Carolyn vaihtaa katseen Hercin kanssa. Tämäpä epätavallista.   
  
Heidän päästessään sisätiloihin Herc hyökkää saman tien kollegansa kimppuun.   
  
”No?”  
  
”Mitä no?” Douglas kysyy kulmiaan kohottaen.   
  
”Mitä olet tehnyt?” Herc tivaa.   
  
”Olen juonut kupin aivan kammottavaa kahvia, tai kenties tervaa ja tarkistanut, että vanhassa tytössä on riittävästi polttoainetta viheliäisen pitkälle matkallemme”, Douglas vastaa.  
  
”Sepä mukavaa”, Carolyn pistää väliin. ”Entä miksi olet täällä niin epäilyttävän aikaisin?”  
  
Douglasin kasvot vääntäytyvät dramaattisen loukkaantuneeseen ilmeeseen. ”Haavoitat minua, Carolyn. On pilotin velvollisuus olla täsmällinen, kuten entinen kapteenisikin usein muistutti.”  
  
Carolyn siristää silmiään. ”Jos tullissa tulee ongelmia trooppisten kukkasten tai puhuvien lelujen kanssa, puolitan palkkasi”, hän uhkaa.   
  
”Tietenkin,  _oi ylikomentaja_ ”, Douglas myöntyy auliisti. Carolyn pyöräyttää silmiään ja hätistää pilottinsa töihin.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Matka Buenaventuran kentälle sujuu hitaasti, mutta varmasti, eikä Carolynin tarvitse uhkailla matkustajiaan kuin kolmesti miellyttävän (hirvittävän) hymyn kera. Arthur tarjoaa viihdykettä laulamalla ABBA:n parhaimmistoa ja pilotitkin pysyvät kurissa yllättävän hyvin. Carolynin vieraillessa ohjaamossa nämä lyövät vetoa siitä, onko Buenaventuran lennonohjaustornissa mies vai nainen. Herc voittaa heidän saapuessaan, ja Carolyn tuntee huultensa nytkähtävän Douglasin happaman ilmeen nähdessään. Tämän kasvot kirkastuvat kuitenkin erittäin epäilyttävästi heidän noustessaan ulos koneesta.   
  
”Mikä hymyilyttää?” Carolyn kysyy heidän jäädessään hetkeksi kahden. Herc ja Arthur suuntaavat Tax Freehen ennen kuin he alkavat metsästää taksia hotellilleen.   
  
”Eikö ilme miellytä? Voin kertoa, että naiset ympäri maapalloa ovat vuosien myötä pitäneet sitä vallan hurmaavana”, Douglas vastaa, muttei katso häneen. Douglasin silmät pyyhkivät ihmismassaa ja hetken kuluttua hänen hymynsä levenee entisestään. Carolyn seuraa tämän katsetta.   
  
Sitten hän bongaa matkustajien keskeltä punaisena leiskuvat hiukset ja ymmärtää.   
  
”En tiennytkään, että Swiss Airlines lentää Kolumbiaan”, hän sanoo.   
  
”Se on uusi reitti”, Douglas mutisee.   
  
Martinkin näkee viimein heidät ja harppoo nopeasti paikalle. Hän väläyttää kirkkaan hymyn.  
  
”Douglas. Carolyn.”  
  
”Hei Martin. Miten olet voinut?”  
  
” _Hyvin_ , oikein hyvin, meidän koneemme on kuin unelma, ei sillä, etteikö Gerti olisi”, Martin alkaa papattaa ja vaikuttaa siltä, etteivät jotkut asiat koskaan muutu.  
  
Douglasin ilme on kuvottavan pehmeä ja Carolyn mutristaa huuliaan. ”Martin.”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Kauanko olet täällä?”  
  
”Lähdemme ylihuomenna kahdelta”, Martin vastaa. Carolyn nyökkää.   
  
”Arthur tahtoo varmasti nähdä sinut huomenna. Olemme menossa tänään jonnekin hirvittävään papukaijaravintolaan hänen kanssaan, joten meillä ei vain ole aikaa sinulle tänään”, hän ilmoittaa. Martinin ilme lannistuu hieman.  
   
”Niin, ymmärrän, teillä on varmasti…”  
  
” _Douglas_  sen sijaan vain opettaisi papukaijoille törkeyksiä, ja minulla on jo yksi lapsi mukana, joten olen varma, että hänen on parempi olla sinun huomassasi”, Carolyn keskeyttää.   
  
”Toden totta”, Douglas virnistää. ”Joskaan meidän ei tarvitse tehdä  _lapsellisia_  asioita… itseasiassa aikuisemmat puuhat lienevät toivottavia…”  
  
Martin karaisee kurkkuaan. ”Näemme sitten huomenna, Carolyn”, hän tokaisee ja raahaa Douglasin mukanaan kasvot punaisina.   
Carolyn hymyilee. Arthur ja Herc saapuvat takaisin ostoksiltaan mukanaan kasa erivärisiä Tobleroneja.   
  
”Minne Douglas lähti?” Arthur kysyy.  
  
”Hänellä oli suunnitelmia”, Carolyn vastaa ja tarttuu sitten Herciä käsikynkästä. Tämän silmät leviävät.  
  
”Carolyn…”  
  
”Älkää hidastelko, tahdon jo päästä eroon matkatavaroistani”, Carolyn sanoo. Niin he suuntaavat hotellille, missä Carolyn armeliaasti sallii Hercin kirjautua samaan huoneeseen kanssaan. Tämä saattaa jopa suikata suukon ennen kuin Carolyn ehtii punata huulensa iltaa varten. Mutta sitähän hän ei myöntäisi.   
  
Papukaijaravintola on juuri niin kaoottinen kuin kuvitella voisi, mutta ainakin Arthur hymyilee aurinkoisesti Hercin napatessa tästä kuvan, ja Carolynin kihlasormus säihkyy kirkkaana laskevassa auringossa hänen sormiensa vaivihkaa hipaistessa Hercin sormia. 


End file.
